In general, the electrical connection between common electronic components are mostly done by the conducting wires, wherein the conventional connection method is to solder the conducting wires to the electronic components, or screw-lock them which are inconvenient to install. On the other hand, the problem of whether the conducting wires are connected to a substrate needs to be checked one by one which is another inconvenience through the conventional mounting method.
Therefore, the present invention has been made to efficiently install the conducting wire and confirm that it is mounted, and to propose a connection method or a device that can solve the above problem.